


Portard

by f_femslash



Category: L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey’! I Just Wanted To Say That I Love Your Writing’! :-) Sooooo I Was Wondering Would You Write A Fic About The L Word’? I’ll Like One About Bette And Tina :-D Pleaseeee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portard

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the title. Enjoy!

Tina closed her eyes, letting the hot water run over her face and down the front of her body, sighing into the steamy air. Her eyes flew open when she felt hands on her hips. She looked over her shoulder to find Bette behind her.  
“Mind if I join you?” the brunette purred, licking droplets of water off of Tina’s shoulder, making her sigh again. Bette pushed blonde hair off of Tina’s neck to suck on her pulse point, her hands snaking around her to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples until they were erect.  
“Y-you’re gonna be late,” Tina murmured, leaning back into Bette as the water flowed over them.   
“I’m the boss,” Bette husked into Tina’s ear, sliding a hand down her torso to rest on one hip, “I can be late.”   
Tina grabbed Bette’s hand, pressing it between her legs as her other hand reached behind her to thread her fingers through Bette’s damp hair. Bette growled and slid her fingers into Tina’s slick folds, moving her fingertips in teasing circles around her clit. Tina’s ass pressed against Bette’s pelvis as she attempted to gain more friction, making Bette groan.   
Tina braced herself against the tiled wall of the shower as Bette moved her fingers down to tease her entrance.   
“Bette…” Tina whimpered, moving desperately against Bette’s hand.  
“Hmmm?” Bette bit down on Tina’s shoulder, a wicked smile spreading across her face, “Tell me what you want, baby,” she murmured against the skin of Tina’s back. Tina groaned.  
“I-I want you,” Tina gasped as Bette ran a finger over her clit teasingly.   
“You want me to what?” Bette prodded, circling Tina’s clit and barely brushing against it as the blonde’s head fell forward with a desperate moan.  
“I want you inside me,” Tina finally admitted, arching her back as Bette’s fingers teased her entrance again.   
“Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you,” Bette growled, raking the fingernails of her free hand down Tina’s back.   
“God!” Tina cried, “Please, Bette, fuck me, I need you to fuck me!”   
Bette slammed her fingers into Tina to the knuckle, curling them against her before pulling them out almost completely and repeating the action. Tina threw her head back with a scream of pleasure, the water from the showerhead running over her face and chest as Bette fucked her mercilessly.  
“You feel so good,” Bette moaned, the palm of her hand grinding against Tina’s clit with each thrust. Tina groaned as she was pushed closer to the edge, her legs beginning to shake.  
“You better not come until I tell you to,” Bette suddenly growled, arousal pooling between her legs at the feeling of control. Tina whimpered as Bette’s fingers didn’t abate, driving her right to the brink.  
“Please,” she moaned, trembling as she tried to keep her orgasm at bay, “Please let me come, let me come for you.”  
Bette’s resolve broke at Tina’s whimpered pleas, and she brought her other hand down to rub against Tina’s clit as she continued to fuck her, “Come, now,” she commanded into Tina’s ear, holding the blonde upright as her legs gave out, her cries bouncing off of the tiled walls of the bathroom.   
After several minutes, Bette gently pushed Tina to her feet, kissing the curve of her neck.  
“Now I am going to be late,” she smirked as she climbed out of the shower, leaving Tina to lean against the tiles, wondering what Bette would be like after work.


End file.
